


Discovered in a Junkyard

by Twinchy



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Double Drabble, Double-drabble, Gen, tag to 2.12 - ‘Borrowed Time’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/pseuds/Twinchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge Response Adopt-a-Prompt: November Prompts 2008 on <a href="http://www.raisinghellions.com/fiction/index.php">Raising Hell</a>, Stocking Stuffer, use this sentence: “They had nothing to say to each other.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovered in a Junkyard

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : The _Dark Angel_ show and characters belong to their respective copyright holders.  
>  The story is mine, however. It’s plainly for fun; I neither sell it nor make money with it.

The junkyard was quite a distance from his apartment but for once Alec walked home without complaint. He needed some time for himself, to get things straight. Max and Logan… after everything that had happened, he truly started to believe they were star-crossed. Maybe there really wasn’t a place in the world for her and him, and all the other Manticore freaks. Maybe–

Suddenly he was standing in front of his door, keys in hand, his dark musings interrupted, and for the life of him couldn’t recall most of the walk. One thing he did remember though, taking Asha home from Crash’s earlier that night. Not in the mood for a meaningless tête-à-tête anymore, he hoped she had left after Max had dragged him away for the hunt.

She seemed like a nice enough girl, good-looking and not opposed to comfy-sex without consequences but she wanted Logan. What was it with this guy anyway? Sure, he had money and this whole ‘I save the world from itself’-routine going, but still.

Eventually, Alec opened the door and entered his apartment. Asha was gone, the blanket lay discarded on the sofa. He sighed; they had nothing to say to each other anyway.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta [twinchaosblade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade) who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don’t.


End file.
